Episode 10
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=24 p.15-19, 25 , and 26 p.1-15 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating=12.7 |rank=9 }} "The World's Strongest Weirdo! Jango the Hypnotist!" is the 10th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp becomes furious with Kurahadol after being called a filthy pirate by him, and leaves his friend Kaya's mansion. A shady character named Jango arrives in the village, and Luffy with Usopp overhear him talking with Kurahadol by the coast about an assassination plan against Kaya. Long Summary The episode begins showing the mysterious moonwalking man once again. At Kaya's mansion, Kurahadol goes on about how Usopp's father, Yasopp, is a filthy pirate, making Usopp livid. Usopp punches Kurahadol in the face, knocking him down. Kurahadol gets up and continues taunting Usopp, and so Usopp, furious, leaves. Luffy gets furious as well, but Zoro and Nami hold him back. Later, Kaya is crying in her room, and Kurahadol comes in to bring her a meal. Kaya asks why Kurahadol was so harsh, but he replies by reminding Kaya of the day he came to the mansion, when he was battered, and her father let him in. He says that if anything happened to Kaya, he wouldn't forgive himself, and is only doing what he does with Kaya's best interests in mind. Kaya is still unsure, however. Elsewhere in the village, Nami and Zoro are sitting on the fence, wondering where Luffy went. The Usopp Pirates come running up to them, telling them that there's a strange backwards-walking man in the village. Jango then moonwalks up to them, saying that he in fact is not weird. He then hypnotizes the Usopp Pirates with his ring, but also winds up falling asleep himself. By a cliff overlooking the ocean, Luffy and Usopp sit, talking about how Yasopp was a great pirate. Below them, they see Kurahadol and Jango arrive, discussing plans. They hear that the two are planning to assassinate Kaya, so that Kurahadol can take her inheritance. Kurahadol is revealed to be Captain Kuro, a dangerous and cunning pirate thought to be executed three years ago. Jango then says that his pirates are mobilizing and are ready to mount an attack on the village and kill Kaya, but to make it look like an accident. Luffy stands up and yells at them not to kill Kaya, and Usopp freaks because their cover is blown. Jango uses his hypnotism to put Luffy to sleep, and falls asleep himself, but Usopp manages to crouch and avoid being hypnotized. Luffy falls asleep and falls forward off the cliff, landing on his head, so they all think he's dead. Kuro then tells Usopp that anything he says will not be believed, because the whole village thinks Usopp is a liar. Usopp takes off running to tell Kaya, though is worried that Kaya will be mad at him. Kuro then looks out on the water and sees his former pirate ship, ready for the assassination, as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The 4Kids dub title "The Bluff and the Bluffer" refers to both the coast Luffy and Usopp are at (Bluff), and Usopp himself (Bluffer). Site Navigation ca:Episodi 10 de:Shijō Saikyō no Hen na Yatsu! Saimin Jutsushi Jango 010 010